


No Control

by Kashiekoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, Drabble, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiekoi/pseuds/Kashiekoi
Summary: Bokuaka angst oneshot....I guess they had to try again in another lifetime.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	No Control

Akaashi was waiting for Bokuto to come home. Bokuto had been on a trip regarding the MSBY Jackals in another country and was coming home today. Akaashi was excited to see Bokuto again. It had been a long week. Bokuto had told over skype that the plane would arrive at around 7 PM. Unfortunately, Akaashi was sick that day, so he couldn’t come to pick Bokuto up. Bokuto told Akaashi, that it was okay, and that he would be able get home himself. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to get home by yourself?” 

_“Of course. You don’t need to worry, Keiji. I’ll be home around 7 PM.”_

“You promise that?” 

_“Yes.”_

“Alright, love you, Bokuto-san.” 

_“Love you too, Akaashi.”_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akaashi was sitting alone on the couch. It was getting dark outside and Bokuto was still not home. Akaashi turned to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 

10 PM. 

Akaashi was starting to get worried. 

‘What was taking so long? What if Bokuto got in an accident?! No. He should be okay. Bokuto did promise that they would be able to get home on their own. But... maybe I’m being too naïve or I’m lying to myself, and he actually is in trouble! No, I’m going to sleep. I can start worrying tomorrow.’ 

Akaashi wobbled into their shared bedroom. It was a very simple room. The walls were a pleasant shade of yellow. A pleasant reminder of Bokuto’s eyes. A sat down on the bed Bokuto and him also shared. Wow. More reason to miss him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akaashi was sitting alone at the dining table, still half asleep. He was feeling like an owl, that just smashed into a car, and then got run over by the same car. Bokuto was still not back, or maybe he is back and just left early for work. Although, there was no sign of the 'other half of the household' had been there. Everything was still in the same place as yesterday. 

Oh well, Akaashi can’t sit around and mope all day. He had to get to work today. 

On the trip to the office, he tried to not give Bokuto to much thought, but it was hard not to think about him. Especially, when he hadn’t seen him. 

When Akaashi finally made it to his office, he got a few looks from other workers. It wasn’t anything drastic or anything, but out of corner of his eyes, he could catch some saddened looks in their eyes. That’s was when he overheard a conversation, he probably shouldn’t have. 

“Did you hear about the plane crash this morning?” a woman said. 

“The one shown on the news? Yes, it was horrible to hear about.” another woman said. 

“Did you see where it crashed? I had to leave the room for a few seconds, so I didn’t quite catch that.” the first sounded apologetic. 

“The plane was flying from **___** and crashed around **___**. Quite unfortunate, that no one survived.” 

Akaashi froze. That country was where Bokuto was staying. Could it be possible he was on that flight? He really hoped not. 

“Excuse me, where did you say the plane crash happened?” Akaashi didn’t really know, why he asked the woman. He heard them loud and clear before. 

“ **___**. Hold on... wasn’t the place, the plane took off from, where your boyfriend was for a while?” She sounded worried. 

“Yes.” A short answer was all, he was able to give. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That conversation between the two women, was bothering Akaashi for the rest of the day. Throughout the day, he had gotten the same kind of question from random people. Was Bokuto staying in that country? Do you think, he was on that flight?” It was driving him insane. 

When he finally could go home, he thought about it a little more. If Bokuto really was on that flight, he would most certainly be dead. Well, maybe Bokuto was an idiot and missed the flight. That was always a possibility. But... wouldn’t he have let Akaashi know about that, instead of not contacting him at all? It was all so confusing. 

The streetlights were shining a harsh yet gentle light on the sidewalk, as a gentle rain fell from the dark sky above. Normally this would have been a pretty sight to behold, but right now, it brought no comfort to Akaashi. 

“Bokuto, you better not be dead.” Akaashi whispered to himself in the comfort of his own house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akaashi decided to contact someone. He didn’t know, how much more he could handle the silence in the house. He scrolled in his contacts. He debated a lot on, who he should pick. 

He eventually landed on Kozume Kenma. 

_“Hello?”_ Kenma answered with a tired voice. 

“I’m very sorry, about calling you at this time, but I really need to talk to someone.” 

_“Ah, it’s you Akaashi. What’s wrong?”_

“Well, Bokuto-san told me yesterday, that he would be home around 7 PM yesterday, but he still isn’t here.” 

_“Really? I mean, there’s always the possibility, that the plane crash killed him, I don’t know-”_

“Please stop referring to the plane crash. I already have heard enough of that.” 

_“But we can’t deny that it IS a possibility.”_

“I know... but I don’t like thinking about that.” There was an awkward pause of silence, before Akaashi broke the silence. “Is there any chance Kuroo would know it?” 

_“Maybe. I can give you Kuroo.”_

Akaashi heard Kenma talking with Kuroo in the background. Then he could hear Kuroo’s voice through the phone. 

_“Hello, Akaashi! Kenma told me about the situation.”_

“Have you heard from him?” 

_“No. I unfortunately haven’t lately.”_

“Oh, okay...” 

_“Don’t be sad. I’m sure he fine.”_

“But what if he isn’t?” 

_“Well-hey, Kenma!”_

“What’s happening?” 

_“Yeah, Kuroo has spent too much time on my phone. I hope you have a good day.”_

“Yeah, bye.” Akaashi could hear Kenma hang up on the other end. 

Akaashi really didn’t feel better after that. If anything, he felt worse. He knew Kenma wasn’t the best at encouragement, but still... 

Akaashi didn’t go to bed until very late. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Akaashi was once again sitting alone at the dining table. This time though, he felt like an owl that got run over twice. There were still no signs of Bokuto, and Akaashi felt like he was going crazy. Then... 

**RING RING**

His phone decided to make some noise. Akaashi looked at the contact's name and saw, that it was his boss. 

_“Hello, Akaashi.”_

“Hello?” Akaashi was not in the mood to talk right now, but he could at least be polite. 

_“Am I calling at an inconvenient time?”_ His voice sounded concerned. 

“No...” 

_“Oh, well... how do I put this? You can stay at home today. Actually, you can take the week off, if you want.”_

“Why?” Akaashi didn’t really care at this point. 

_“Wait, haven’t you seen the news yet?”_

“No? Should I?” 

_“Well... that... is your decision. See you later, Akaashi.”_ and with that, Akaashi’s boss hung op. 

Akaashi was slightly confused. Why did he have to check the news? He had almost forgotten strange stuff from yesterday. Akaashi turned on the TV. 

BREAKING NEWS: KOUTAROU BOKUTO WAS IDENTIFIED AS ONE OF THE VICTIMS OF THE PLANE CRASH

At that exact moment, Akaashi felt his whole world crumble. 

“You couldn’t keep your promise, Bokuto-san...” 

.

.

.

I guess they had to try again in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> To be completely honest, I feel like I made a really really really bad version of "In Another Life", I was really in the mood for some Bokuaka angst. I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> \- Kashiekoi


End file.
